That's Amore
by Kalexico
Summary: The girls are in their senior year of high school and visit Rome. Tibette. Possible NC-17.


**That's Amore – Chapter 1**

A pleasant sounding voice informed the passengers that they could board the plane. The group of students that had been hanging around in the waiting area stretched, relief etched in their features.

A tall brunette stood up and threw her arm around the blonde standing next to her, giving her a quick peck on her temple. She smiled at the girl, who was looking dishevelled but incredibly beautiful according to the brunette.

"You ready?" Bette asked, a smile gracing her lips when Tina wrapped her arms around her waist and snuggled closer to her best friend, soulmate and girlfriend.

"I'm sleepy." Tina demonstrated this statement with a huge yawn and Bette couldn't help but to chuckle at her girl's antics.

"You'll get plenty of time for sleeping on the plane." Bette patted Tina's back. "We have to get a move on if we don't want to stand in line too long, though."

Bette spotted Alice, who was standing at the front of the line. The brunette shook her head – with their bouncing friend they never had to worry about being late. Dana would always make sure she was first in line to reduce waiting time. Alice looked extremely grumpy today, a sight they weren't used to. Alice wasn't used to getting up at 1.30 am in the morning either.

Bette took Tina's hand and went straight to Alice, killing the upcoming sounds of complaints with her 1000 watt smile that made lots of knees shake. Altough it was very clear that Bette Porter was off limits, there were still girls hoping that one day she'd ditch Tina Kennard – who hadn't even wanted her in the first place but caved in later – and see them. In reality, Bette even had a hard time keeping them apart – they were all so alike. It was very confusing.

And altough it was manifest that Bette Porter was as gay as Elton John, there were still guys drooling over her, believing that all she needed was a real man to get over this phase. Bette couldn't care less – none of them could satisfy her like a woman could. Nobody could satisfy her in every aspect of her life like Tina could.

Bette frowned her eyebrows when she saw a broad smile spreading over Alices face as she and Tina approached. Since when did their appearance make Alice so happy? She could not possibly have gathered another gossip in the last fifteen minutes. And even if she had, she would have been beaming ever since she heard it.

"I'm sorry." Dana passed Bette, holding two cups of coffee. Bette nodded to herself in understanding – of course, coffee always cheered the rarely bad tempered Alice up.

"You do realise we are about to board?" Tina asked. "You'll have to drink this cup in what, less than five minutes?"

Alice didn't respond – another exception – and began drinking, her face changing from cross-looking to relaxed and satisfied. She drank the cup so rapidly that both Tina and Bette stared at her in amazement. When Dana did the same, their surprise grew.

"You've been practising this or what?" Bette asked, an ironic undertone in her voice.

"Duh," Alice shrugged. "You have to be prepared for anything. Dane and I practised drinking coffee at a certain speed – you know, if you have to hurry."

"I see," Bette answered. "If you're standing there drinking your cup of coffee and suddenly a hot Italian chick passes by, you have to be quick to catch up with her and woo her with your irrestible charms, right?"

"How witty of you, Bette. You concentrate on your girl, I'll keep mine… busy." Alice gave Dana a wink and Bette pretended to have the tendency to puke.

"Must you always express yourself so clearly?" Bette asked after having 'recovered' from her instant illness.

Alice escaped this question as the only person in front of her started moving forwards and she followed the guy, who was not part of the group of students from LA High.

About fifteen minutes later, they were all set. Bette had made a run for Tina's favourite seat: at the window right behind the wings. Some people had creeped in between Bette and Tina and the blonde smiled when she saw her girlfriend sitting there, beaming with pride. She put her hand luggage in the overhead locker and then took Bette's as well – she hadn't had the time to put it away.

"Thanks babe." Tina leant over and gave Bette a kiss on her cheek. The brunette pouted and gave Tina her most heart breaking puppy look.

"What?"

"Is that all I get for keeping your favourite seat?"

"What about my eternal love, endless devotion and infinite gratefulness?"

"Don't I have the former two already?"

"Greed, such a vice," Tina sighed dramatically. She sat down and placed her hand on Bette's neck, pulling her in for a full kiss on the lips.

"There [i]is[/i] a toilet for these activities," a British voice interrupted the two.

Bette looked up with a smug grin on her face. "What is it, Helena," Bette asked, giving the Brit a deadly stare. When Helena had first come to the USA about a year ago, she had clearly been after Tina. Bette had had very much patience with Tina, who had been very confused at her feelings for a woman and more specifically, for Bette. When they finally got together, Bette was really scared of losing Tina and she had never forgiven Helena for chasing Tina as if she was available and completely ignoring Bette's position in the blonde's life. Bette couldn't understand how Tina still wanted to be friends with this dragon. She was like a lioness protecting her cub whenever Helena Marie Peabody was around.

"I was only informing you," Helena replied with an arrogance that made Bette's blood boil – and Helena knew it. "Anyway, I just dropped by to say hello."

"Hello. Now, I heard there are free seats at the back. Bye! See you."

Bette turned away again only to meet Tina's arched eyebrow and obvious annoyance. Helena walked further and sat down next to Dana, a shy girl she found really cute. She knew better than to make a move on the tennis player, she had too much respect for their relationship. She had the same respect for Bette and Tina – or Tibette, as the gang secretly called them – but she just liked to tease Bette and get her up her high horse.

"Do you have to act like that all the time?" Tina sighed. "Seriously, it's been a year, get over it. You got the girl, the girl loves you, no need to go all alpha."

"I just want her to stay away from you, I mean, you never know. She's so unpredictable, she's a predator waiting to catch her prey and you trust her too much. Someone needs to defend your honour."

"Defend my honour? I cannot believe this!" Tina almost shouted. "There's a reason I don't like men after all. I hate macho's and you're acting just like one of them."

A silence fell and both girls felt guilty. Tina for falling out on Bette while she knew how easily Bette got worked up by this innocent teasing from Helena's part and Bette for thinking that way, for thinking Tina couldn't take care of herself. The plane started riding and when it took off, Bette softly took Tina's hand, entwining their fingers. The blonde didn't protest.

About half an hour later, it was Bette who came with a peace offering. "I'm sorry, baby. I know I overreacted, I just… I feel uncomfortable around her, the way she always flirts with you, as if I'm not there or at least as if I'm not your partner."

Tina was staring out of the window. She didn't look at Bette as she responded: "You take her too seriously. She doesn't really mean it, she's just teasing you. By the way – she didn't do anything wrong earlier. She said something that might as well have come from Alice or Carmen. She's not interested in me anymore, you need to realise that, Bette."

"How can you be so sure she doesn't -"

Now Tina did turn around. She was really irritated and so she interrupted Bette. "I happen to know she harbors some pretty strong feelings for someone, feelings so strong that there isn't room for anyone else. She doesn't want anyone to know yet so she flirts with other girls. She doesn't fucking mean it."

"She told you?"

"We are friends, Bette. Friends talk."

"Why didn't you tell me? Who is it? When do you talk? Are you alone? Doesn't she try anything?"

"Bette…" Tina said calmly, but the anger was apparent in her flustered cheeks and hazel eyes. "Why do you think she doesn't want you to know? You're always acting so hostile towards her. I'm not going to tell you who it is, because she wanted me to keep it a secret. We hang out alone sometimes – go for a drink, see a movie. Mostly when you have one of your infamous family dinners with your dad that doesn't really care and Cruella, your stepmother who desperately wants fuss over you and likes to dismiss the fact you're seventeen and don't really like Dumbo that much anymore. Yes, we are alone and if you had listened to me you'd know she doesn't try anything because she's madly in love. Get over yourself!"

"I'm so sorry." Bette bit her lower lip as she always did when she felt bad about something. She normally never gave in to anyone, she had inherited her father's stubborn streak. But with Tina, it was different. She only wanted the blonde not to be cross with her. "I really am. I'm just… worried. Look at it this way, if I didn't love you, if I didn't really love you, I wouldn't react like this."

Tina couldn't help but smile a little. She could never stay angry with Bette for too long. "Your biggest fear is Helena coming in between us. The only thing you don't seem to realise is that you are putting her in between us at times. If you'd just try and accept her and be civil with her, there'd be no problem."

Bette looked at Tina with her big brown eyes full of sorrow. "I'm really sorry, baby." She looked down at her hands, fidgeting with her thumbs.

"It's actually kinda cute," Tina said after a while.

"What?"

"You being jealous."

"I'm not -"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"…"

"Okay, maybe a teeny weeny little but only because I -"

"Love you?"

Tina smiled and leaned over to Bette. "Love you too, baby. Please remember that. I only want you." They shared a sweet kiss and Tina carefully slid her hand between Bette's legs, pushing her fingers against the brunette's cross slightly. Bette gasped for air. "Only you," Tina added with a smug smile before removing her hand. Bette's face was flustered and she was clearly aroused. The blonde loved the effect she had on her woman. Maybe those toilets weren't a bad idea after all…

The total group of 76 people was standing in the hall of the hotel, some of them sitting on the couches. Everyone was exhausted because of the long flight. Luckily, this had been taken in mind and they had departed a day before the actual trip began, so that everyone would be able to get a good night of rest first. Bette was just about to fall asleep when one of the teachers, mr Spencer, called out.

"Okay everyone, there are rooms of three and rooms of four. We'll take care of the girls' rooms first, there are less of them. Can all the girls come here please?"

There was some protest amongst the guys, but it was to no avail. Soon enough, the girls were gathered at the front of the hall.

"Okay, there are only two rooms of four. Let's start with those."

Before mr Spencer could proceed, two girls were already jumping in front of him. It were Ally Parker and Helen Jameson.

"Fuck," Tina muttered as they were asking to have those rooms with their friends. "We'll have to split up, guys. What are we going to do? Two groups of three and one of two?"

"Well, since Helena and Lara are the only non-couple…" Bette continued. All eyes were set on the cooking wonder and the rich Brit.

Bette grabbed Tina's head and went to stand a little farther from the group as the rest of the rooms were divided. "Look, baby, I know what you said about Helena on the plane, that it's only teasing and all… but I hope you understand that I really don't want her to share a room with us?"

Tina sighed. "I don't agree, but I know you'd be worried all the time and the two of you would do nothing but bickering."

Bette pressed a quick kiss on Tina's mouth. "Thanks babe, I owe you."

"Like hell you do."

They went back to the group. "Lara will share a room with Al and me," Dana informed the two.

"I guess I'll share a room with -"

"Shane and Carmen?" Tina quickly finished the sentence. Without waiting for a response, she smiled broadly. "Great. That's all settled."

Helena put on a sour look, but didn't disagree. "Yes. All [i]settled[/i]."

Amy, a cheerful girl with bouncing curls, walked up to them.

"Hey guys – this three persons per room system sucks. I got the wrong side of the coin, is there anyone of you needing someone to fill the room?"

"You can join us," Tina offered. "Lara shares with Dana and Alice and Helena shares with Carmen and Shane."

"Great," Amy smiled. "You guys are so lucky. I wish Jack and I could share a room. It's so retarded boys can't share with girls, I mean, you guys are a couple as well! This is pure discrimination," Amy sighed dramatically to show that she didn't really mean it.

"I guess it makes up for all the other situations in which we are hugely discriminated," Bette said, meaning her words more than Amy did hers. There wasn't a tension, though. Amy didn't hang out with the gang, but they got along. They knew each other since they were freshmen after all.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" ms Daniels asked with frowned eyebrows when she saw Bette, Tina and Amy standing in front of her.

"What do you mean?" Bette asked innocently.

"You know what I mean… you're a couple, ladies. We separate boys from girls to prevent certain events, but we should actually separate the two of you as well."

"What? Why?" Bette asked.

"It is not fair to the other students."

"Life isn't fair," Bette scoffed. "Tina and I will behave, we promise."

"It's not about behaving, it's about the principle."

"Is it fair if they mock us and insult us because of who we are? Is it fair that we can't get really married for the law? Is it fair that we don't have the same rights? Is it fair that some straight people dictate our lives?"

"Bette," Tina said softly. "Don't."

"Bette, that has nothing to do with this. Just pick another roommate – you have friends."

"This is ridiculous," Bette said frustrated. She turned around and walked towards the others.

"Couples can't share a room. We'll have to redivide. Shane, what about you sleep with us?"

"Good for me," Shane shrugged.

"Great. Tina can sleep with Carmen and me, then." Helena's eyes were shining.

"No, that will [i]not[/i] happen," Bette hissed.

"What about this. Tina, Dane and I share a room and Lara, Helena and Al share a room?" Carmen suggested, well aware that Alice wouldn't like the idea of Dana and Lara sharing a room without her there.

"I guess that's fine," Helena sighed disappointedly.

Bette nearly cried from frustration about not being able to share a room with her girl. Tina had quickly come with a solution.

"Until the lights have to be out, you can come over or I go to your room. We wait until the teachers checked and then I sneak into your room or the other way around. We can text if they have checked on us."

Bette was still sulking, but agreed. "Right. It isn't the same, though."

"And if Tina is sleeping here, I go to her room to be with Carmen," Shane said. "Wait, I got a plan. I go to Tina's room, so that's me, Dana and Carmen. Dana and Alice are still apart, so if Dana just goes to Alice and switches with Lara… then it's me, Carmen and Lara sharing a room, Alice, Dana and Helena sharing a room and Bette, Tina and Amy sharing a room." Shane was the only one who knew that Lara still harbored some feelings for Dana and she didn't want the redhead to have to watch Dana and Alice being all lovey-dovey.

Bette had just fallen down on the bed when Tina's phone rang. She wondered who'd be calling her, as it was very expensive.

"Hi… no… for heaven's sake Mom, I'm with Bette for over a year now… is this what you're calling for? … no… no, I already told you I don't want that… no… I don't have time for this – we have to be ready in five minutes and I have to do my hair – no, they have to explain something I guess…. Yes, they'll let us sleep! Yeah… bye."

Tina sighed and turned to Bette. "That was my mother calling from hell, asking me if I had had the chance to hang out with Eric a bit."

Bette rolled her eyes. "Does she still think the two of you will get back together?"

"I guess. It's so retarded. I mean, I wouldn't want him in a hundred years anymore and even if I still wanted him, he's totally into Emily right now."

"Who totally has a thing for Claire…" Amy added. "I mean, you should see her face when they're standing in one room, it's sickening. I wish she'd had the guts to tell Claire so they could get it over with. How can Claire not see this?"

"Isn't Claire totally into Stephen?" Tina wondered.

"Yeah, but she's bisexual. And Stephen's with Stephanie anyway and they're pretty tight."

"Complicated, complicated!" Bette exclaimed dramatically. "And can you see their wedding invitations already? Stephanie Holden and Stephen Hall cordially invite you to their wedding?"

"How does this sound," Amy asked, "Amy Vaught and Jack Cooper cordially invite you to their wedding."

Tina smiled. "It sounds really good. What about 'Bette Porter and Tina Kennard cordially invite you to their wedding?'"

"No, 'Tina Kennard and Bette Porter cordially invite you to their wedding'," Bette replied.

"Both sound just… right," Amy said. "Hey – and what about Ashley Vaught – Cooper and Thomas Vaught – Cooper?"

"Jack agrees with those last names? I thought he was rather old-fashioned when it came to these things… like wanting to be married before having children and stuff."

"Jack will have to agree. He's their father, but I'm the one giving birth to them."

"Makes sense," Bette shrugged. "Tee and I like Vincent Kennard – Porter and Rachel Kennard – Porter."

"Vincent? That's really cool. I mean, you don't hear it that much anymore."

"I'm going to get ready for bed," Tina said and walked to the bathroom. She had brought her stuff and would take it back to her room later. She had lied to her mother about having to be downstairs in a few minutes, she just wanted to get rid of the woman and her ridiculous idea that her and Eric would ever get together again.

"If we'd have two sons, Tee wants to name the other one Gerard… but that won't happen as long as I live," Bette smiled. "I mean, Gerard Kennard – Porter?"

"Sounds a lot better than Jared Kennard – Porter!" Tina shouted from the bathroom.

Amy chuckled at the couple. Both of them were really nice girls, she couldn't think of anyone that really disliked them. They got to deal with some homophobia at school, they were very open about being together; but most of the vile reactions came out of pure jealousy of a love so right and pure. Amy liked to think that her relationship with Jack was as solid as Bette and Tina's, but these two seemed to have a connection that was not be compared with anything. Amy knew she didn't have that strong connection with Jack, but it didn't make her love him less. The chance that the Earth was flat was greater than the chance of Bette and Tina ever breaking up; they needed each other to live and breathe as did the sun and the moon need each other to exist.

As Tina came out of the bathroom, there was a knock on the door. Amy opened it and ms Dalen looked around the door. "Tina, could you please go back to your room?"

"Yes, I'm on my way," Tina said calmly; Bette would have been snappy.

"Great. Who's missing here?"

"Shane, I'll tell her she has to come back."

"Thank you."

Ms Dalen disappeared and so did Tina. Before she left, she turned to Bette and said: "See you soon, baby."

Fifteen minutes later, Tina sent Bette a text saying ms Tyler had checked the room so they could do their switching. 

After another five minutes, everyone lying down in bed. Despite it only being around 7pm, they were all exhausted. Bette cuddled close to Tina – their single beds stood together, a night table seperated them from Amy's bed.

"G'night," Amy yawned. "I'm waking up earlier tomorrow so I can take a long shower."

"Okay," Tina answered, smiling as she felt Bette wrapping her warm arms around her body and nestling her head in the nape of her neck. "Bette and I are showering together if you don't mind. We'll wake up around 5.30 am so I can get to my room in time. You can stay in bed if you want, we have to be at breakfast at 7.30."

"No problem – just keep the noise down. I don't need to hear any of it."

Bette pretended to be shocked. "Are you suggesting that Tee and I actually would have loud and wild sex?"

"Porter… you'll be too tired anyway."

"I'm never too tired for you, baby," Bette grinned.

"Don't wanna hear it!" Amy laughed.

Soon, they all fell sound asleep, Bette holding Tina close.


End file.
